Distractions
by John Riehle
Summary: When there's a huge party and everyone at Middleton BUT Kim and Ron are invited, the two are left to find some way to amuse themselves.


"And with five seconds left on the clock and the Mad Dogs behind by three points, this play will decide whether or not the Mad Dogs go on to the championship." The announcer's voice cut across the packed stadium, doing absolutely nothing to ease the tension among the crowd and players alike.

Kim Possible quickly organized the cheerleading squad into their newest routine, desperate to keep the crowd cheering support for their team, even as she resisted the urge to look back onto the field. Like everyone else, she couldn't look until it was over, yet she couldn't like away for a second either.

"And there's the snap." The announcer declared anxiously. A collective breath was held across the entire stands. Even the Pep Puppies had stopped to watch what would happen next. "Quarterback David Strodden snaps back. And the Fighting Spartan's rush. There's the pass…"

Crickets could be heard to chirp in the night.

"And it's to Ron Stoppable. He's got it, he's off." Not a single patron remained seated. "He's at the twenty, fifteen, ten! Touchdown! Unstoppable Stoppable makes the touchdown! Middleton wins."

A deafening roar rose throughout the entire field. Super bowls had not seen such excitement as fans practically leapt where they had stood. The Pep Puppies howled and the cheer leaders went into their victory routine as the stadium practically exploded. The football team rushed out, grabbing Ron and hoisting him above their shoulders in triumph, screaming praises and congratulations as they hollered in victory.

"Booyah!"

"Booyah! Booyah." The crowd echoed back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KayP" Ron's voice came out smothered by his girlfriend's lips as the two stood together in the high school parking lot. "Uhmm, Kimmm."

"Shh." Kim's lips barely parted enough to permit her to speak. "You're talking is interfering with my making out."

A muffled 'Oh' passed from Ron's lips. "Sawry." This time Ron actually pulled back enough to speak clearly. "Not that I'm not all about the making out with my smokin' hot GF…"

"Good." Kim's lips snatched at Ron's again. The term 'ferociously proud' didn't completely capture Kim's feelings, but it came close.

"Buht, but, but…" Ron pulled away again. "The Ron man is smelling just a little too manly and not enough Ronly. I need to get out this outfit." Ron indicated to his grass stained jersey and then off to the other football players heading towards the lockers.

Kim just let out a playful sigh as she looked at Ron. "Well fine, but you should know that you're cutting into my make out time with my BF," Kim leaned in, playfully dancing her fingers up Ron's chest "and absolutely no one gets to do that. Not even my BF."

"I'm hurrying." Ron was about to run, when Kim leaned in for another kiss. "I'm…" And another. "Ok, I'm…" And another. "You're not helping."

Kim just giggled. "Hurry."

Ron took his opportunity to run after the team, turning back to blow Kim a kiss.

"You know, my detentist warned me that too much sugar would make me gag." A bitter voice cut into Kim's moment and mood.

"Bonnie." Kim replied as shortly as she could as she turned to face her brunette nemesis.

"K." Bonnie wasted no time cutting to the point. As far as Kim and Bonnie went, small talk was rarely exchanged. "Well, it's not that I don't enjoy talking to you, it's just I have better things to do. So, as you probably haven't heard, there's a party for the team at my place. Cheerleaders and players only."

"Fine." Kim couldn't help but to let out a slightly smug grin. "Ron and I will be there."

"Ooh, sorry K." Bonnie apologized as unconvincingly as imaginable. "I'm afraid all the RSVPs have been made and we're at max capacity."

"What?" Kim's felt her clenching finger nails dig into her palm.

"Sorry Kim." Bonnie brushed her hair as she looked off in the distance. "Fire codes and all that." She waved her dismissively. "Just thought I'd tell you in person."

"This is a new low Bonnie, even for you. Ron just won the game." Kim uttered through gritted teeth.

"I know. I'm sure he'll be missed." Bonnie didn't even dare feign regret as she turned to walk off. "See ya in class on Monday, K."

For a second, Bonnie's backside presented a far too tempting target for a drop kick. Kim was mere seconds away from unleashing a fury that would have made Shego cower and it remains a testament to her will power to this day that she resisted the urge.

Kim didn't know how long she spent thinking words that would have made her parents faint were they ever to actually hear their daughter use such language, when a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Hey KP." Ron's smile beamed out beneath still wet, hastily combed hair. "Check it out. I got the game ball."

Kim looked down at the football Ron clutched proudly in his hands, and tried her best to pretend that Bonnie's little stunt hadn't just let all the air out of her system as she gave the best smile she could muster.

Her performance obviously didn't sell her audience as Ron asked "KP, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Kim's gaze tried desperately to wander every where except towards the one pair of eyes that could see through her better than any other.

"Okaay." Ron tried to lighten the mood. "Well, I do believe I cut into your make out time, so I've got some making up to do."

Kim returned Ron's kiss as he leaned in, but not the passion. Kim's anger nearly tripled, which she struggled to keep from taking out on Ron, as she realized that not only had Bonnie excluded her from a party, she had interfered with her making out with her BF.

"KP, what's up?" Ron suddenly felt himself anxious to catch Kim's gaze, which she still tried to hide from him. "A few minutes ago, we…"

"Come on, let's get out of here." Kim dragged Ron towards her waiting car.

"What, huh?" Ron tried to keep up. "But don't you want to change out of your cheer outfit? And where are we going?"

"The mall." Kim explained as the idea struck her.

"The mall?" Ron's confusion evident, he asked "but KP, this late. Aren't the stores going to be closed?"

"Ron!" Kim hadn't meant to snap, but in her current mood, she wasn't up for explaining herself. Still, she instantly regretted her tone as she saw the expression on Ron's face dissolve along with hers. "Ron, I'm sorry. I'm just in a rough mood. I need to shop."

Ron just shrugged knowingly as he asked "Club Banana?"

"Club Banana." She answered with a smile as she leaned in for a simple hug this time. This was one time when she needed to feel his arms instead of his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheer leaders and jocks alike joked, laughed and shouted as pop music blared over the Rockwaller's new stereo system. Empty and half empty drink cups littered the entire house as couples stumbled over each other and their own feet. Off in the TV room, one of the football players had brought a tape of the team's games, and several of them had gathered to watch their finest moments of the season caught and immortalized on film.

All in all, the party couldn't have been going more smoothly until someone, no one ever figured out who, asked the question that somehow seemed to stop the entire room. "Hey, where's Kim and Ron?"

Laughter died, conversations suddenly became very quiet, and several glazed over eyes suddenly searched across the house. Yet much to everyone's surprise, it seemed as if the pair had been a no-show.

"Guess they're off having a party of their own." David joked, quickly breaking the silence in laughter, even as several couples silently agreed to each other that that wasn't such a bad way to spend the evening.

Off in the corner, two jocks had allowed themselves to dwell into the matter a little more deeply. "Man, you'd think after that catch, Stoppable would let himself cut loose for just one night. I mean, sure, Possible's hot and all..."

"She's got him on a leash man." His friend explained with just a hint of regret. "I was talking to Hope and after hearing how Kim runs the cheer team, I'm actually glad we're stuck with Barkin."

"Hey, dude. Is it my imagination, or does Barkin really have it out for Ron?" He asked.

"Well, I remember that one time Stoppable gave him that weird look in class…"

"Hey guys, enough with Stoppable already." The hostess of the party ordained as she stepped between the two, wrapping her arms around their shoulders and pulling them both in closer to her even as she raised her voice over the party to declare. "Kim and Ron couldn't make it. Who cares? Let's forget those two and party."

Bonnie's voice tried to carry the spirits of the house, even as across the entire attendance, a silent, grim understanding passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think about this one?" Kim asked as she held up a tank top for Ron's inspection. Club Banana was completely empty except for the pair and Monique who was in the back catching up on some paper work. Fortunately, Kim had convinced her friend to let the two shop even after closing.

"It's just like the one you've already got." Ron examined the material in Kim's hand.

"No, Ron. Those are lime green. This is spring green." She explained obviously.

"They're green." He replied plainly, clearly oblivious to the subtle difference.

"Never mind." Kim sighed, as she forcefully refolded and shoved it back onto the display rack.

"KP, are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Ron probed.

"For the last time Ron, I'm fine." Kim replied even as she roughly tore into the rack in front of her for another tank top her size.

Ron just let out a knowing sigh as he slowly but carefully approached his girlfriend in distress. He allowed her mood to keep him mindful of his footsteps as he slowly came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his face coming up next to her as he pulled her tightly to him.

"What are you doing?" Kim remained cool to his warm touch.

"You're angry." He explained.

"I am not angry." She re-tucked a shirt with her closed fist.

"Well then you really don't like that shirt." He noted with dry amusement.

"Ok, fine. I am angry." Kim admitted as she fidgeted and squirmed within Ron's grasp.

"Why?"

"It's nothing." She insisted quickly.

"Does it have anything to do with Bonnie's party?" At this, Ron felt Kim go still within his grasp, and decided to go on a little further. "Tara came up to me after the game and asked me if we were coming. I didn't know what to say until I talked to you."

Kim let out a loud breath as she allowed herself to fall deeper into Ron's hold. "I cannot believe Bonnie would do this. I mean I can, but I never thought even she would actually be so… so…" Kim struggled to find the right word.

"Bonnie-ish?" Ron offered.

A small smile managed to force its way over Kim's face as she looked up at Ron. "I was going to say something a lot less nice, but that works too."

Ron just smiled as he planted a gentle kiss on Kim's forehead. "Some day, I'll understand why you let her get to you so much."

"And someday, I'll understand how you don't." Kim looked up at him. "Ron, you're the Middleton all star running back. You'd think that'd be enough to impress even her and get her to lay off you, but she goes after you even more now than she did before if anything."

"Well yeah. It's true that Bonnie's not exactly angling to be president of my fan club." Ron admitted, causing Kim to chuckle against his chest. "And you're right, that should get me down. But, when you have the most amazing girl friend on the entire planet, not much else really matters, and even less than that actually gets to you."

This time, an irrepressible, wide smile crossed Kim's face as she felt her head fall contently into Ron's shoulder.

"So I figure, let Bonnie have the whole school if that's what she really wants. She can even have the whole world if it'll make her feel good about herself. I have all I could ever want right here with me." Ron whispered softly into Kim's ears, even as he stole a sniff of her hair, his fingers tracing back and forth across Kim's exposed stomach, causing her to stir ever so slightly.

Kim's gloomy mood having completely vanished, she spun around within Ron's embrace, bringing her face directly to hers.

"You know, you're even smarter than you are cute." Kim tiptoed, her lips pressing against his. Suddenly, inspiration shot Kim's eyes wide as she pulled back from Ron. Ron's question was hushed as Kim reached for a nearby table and grabbed at a blue scarf.

"Uh, KP, winter's still a few weeks away." Ron looked at the scarf in disbelief. "Besides, it's not really my color."

"Trust me." Kim smiled, and with that, tied the scarf around his eyes, blindfolding him.

"Well, this is new." Ron admitted nervously, even as she felt Kim grab him by the arms and lead him through the store, leaving his questions to be answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara's footsteps seemed to creek louder and louder as she moved towards the front door. Precious inches seemed like miles as she neared closer and closer towards her goal.

"Tara." Bonnie's voice caught the guilty blonde in the act as she turned towards her fellow cheerleader.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." The blonde greeted anxiously. "Great party."

"Yes, it is." Bonnie replied, satisfied with herself, clearly oblivious to the thinning laughter and the dying conversations levels. "Where were you going?"

"Going?" Tara tried to laugh off the question. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you were. You were headed for the door." Bonnie indicated to just a few feet in front of her.

"Oh. No, I was just going out real quick to grab some more drinks for the party." She explained quickly.

"There's still plenty left in the kitchen." Bonnie insisted crossly, even as she quickly circled her arm around the blonde's, pulling her further into the party.

Sensing the distress, Marcella took this opportunity to walk up to her fellow cheerleaders, handing Bonnie another cup. "Hi Bonnie. Nice party."

"I know." Bonnie smiled as she took the drink in her hand before turning back to the rest of the party.

Marcella took the time, waiting until she was certain Bonnie had moved far enough away, to lean into Tara and whisper "A bunch of us are waiting until she has to go to the bathroom and then we're sneaking out the back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhmm, hey Kim." Ron heard the voice of a young woman call out even as he continued to blindly feel his way his way around the mall. He knew there couldn't be anyone else inside the mall, but he had felt absolutely ridiculous the entire time as Kim had guided him to who knew where.

"Hi Sarah." Kim answered back. "Listen, do you think you could let me use the V.I.P room?"

"Uh, KP, where are we?" Ron asked through his blindfold.

"It's a surprise." Kim seemed to tug tightly at Ron's arm. "Come on Sarah. How about it?"

For a moment, Ron thought he heard a poorly contained squeal as the other woman spoke up again. "Look Kim… you know I shouldn't. I mean, I'm supposed to close up ten minutes ago."

"Please? Come on, I'll let you use my employee discount next time you're in Club Banana." Kim offered.

The other woman could be heard to pause, presumably weighing the decision as she seemed to speak to the blindfolded blond. "You must be Ron."

"Hi. Sarah." Ron replied awkwardly as he extended his hand outward, only to feel it grabbed and pulled to his left. "Say, uhmm, what store is this?"

"Don't answer that." Kim rushed Sarah's response.

"KP!" Ron pleaded.

"Sarah, the V.I.P room? We'll be ten minutes." Kim insisted.

"Ten minutes where? Hello?" Ron cried out.

Sarah could be heard to let out a sigh. "You can have fifteen minutes. But that's it Kim. Not a second longer."

Kim thanked Sarah and then led Ron on. As the pair walked on, Ron could swore he heard Sarah whisper "Lucky sonuva…" but the rest was inaudible.

Ron tried to harness the power of his remaining senses, but with little success. It was much warmer in here than in Club Banana, and the air seemed to hang with traces of expensive perfume, but aside from that, he could tell nothing of any value as he pressed on blindly.

"Sit down." Without warning, Kim took Ron by the shoulders and plopped him down into some kind of chair. Ron could feel its soft cushions and carefully carved wooden arm rests as he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. "Wait there."

Ron waited for a single moment before his anxious arms rose towards his blindfold.

"And no peeking." Kim cried back.

"Aww man." Ron's arms slumped back down to his sides.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where to now?" Tara asked from the back seat as Marcella and her boyfriend Brad sat in the front seat of their car, speeding away from the house, fearful that Bonnie's car might come tearing out of the drive way at any moment behind them.

"Well, Bonnie may be a mood killer, but I still feel like partying." Brad may have agreed with his girlfriend's urging to bail, but that didn't mean he planned to cut his entire night short. The Middleton Mad Dogs had just won one of the toughest games of their season. No way was he going to sleep any earlier than morning tonight.

"We can go to my house. I know it's short notice, but my parents should be ok as long as we keep the property damage to a minimal." Tara offered.

"Best plan I've heard all night." Brad insisted as he turned the car right at the next turn.

"It's left." Marcella and Tara instructed, causing Brad to slam on the breaks, bringing the car to a halt as he prepared to turn it around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim." Ron called out impatiently. He had completely lost track of how long he'd been waiting. "Kim!"

"Ok Ron. You can take the scarf off." He heard her call back.

Anxiously, Ron removed his blindfold, flexing his eyes out as he took in his surroundings. He was in a dressing area, sitting on a chair in front of several curtained off changing stalls.

Still slightly confused, Ron edged off his chair, peeking around the corner. Displays upon displays of women's lingerie decorated a red carpeted and painted sales room. Ron's eyes darted in confusion until they finally settled upon a sign that he was able to see.

"Claudia's Secret?" Ron had to read the sign twice to believe it. "KP, what are we doing…"

Ron's words dropped off as the curtain immediately in front of him was slide away. Ron's jaw fell to the floor as Kim stepped out. She was dressed (if such term was applicable) in a thin black bra, lacy panties to match and a garter belt with a pair of stockings to finish off the set, all of which perfectly captured and revealed Kim's amazing body.

For a few seconds, Kim said and did nothing. She just stood there, allowing Ron's wide eyes to scan her completely from top to bottom.

"Hi Ron." Kim smiled invitingly as she turned for a bit, modeling the garments for him. "What do you think?" Her hands moved slowly across her flawless skin, as her eyes continued to gaze at him sultrily.

A weak "uhh…" was all Ron could manage. His eyes continued to gaze at her, all blood rushing away from his brain and towards… other areas.

"You're right. Black just isn't my color is it?" Kim asked teasingly as she stepped back into the stall, making sure to sway her hips so that Ron would pay special attention to her rear. "Maybe something red."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok everyone." Bonnie called out as she stepped out of the restroom. "Who's for turning the volume… up?"

Greeting Bonnie was an empty room amidst an empty house, a mess of littered plastic cups and back and front doors that had been left open precious inches, allowing the night's breeze to leak inside. The CDs in the player had already finished and the system remained idle, waiting for them to be changed as Bonnie's pampered brain slowly put two and two together.

"What is going on!?" She demanded of the empty house. Despite her expectations to the contrary, she did not receive an answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes and seven outfits later, Kim Possible had found that, despite her impressive résumé of talents, she had one limit that she had been utterly unaware of until now. In spite of her endless array of abilities, she found that she was completely incapable of separating her lips from those of her boyfriend and best friend, Ron Stoppable.

This is not to say that she had any inclination in the slightest to do so, it's just a point of fact.

Standing less than three feet from her car in the middle of the Middleton Mall parking lot, bathed in the light of a full moon, the two stretched the powers of their lungs to their max as they fought for more air, taking only occasional gasps in between lip smacking.

Back in her cheer outfit, Kim still felt a rush as Ron's hands worked their way up her backside, even as she continued to grab at him hungrily. Another second and Kim might not have been held accountable for her actions.

The honk of an obnoxious horn and the cry "Hey guys" startled the pair apart. The two separated long enough to see a blue sports car speeding past them. "Party's at Tara's. See you guys there."

Neither of the two was focused enough on the moment to guess whose voice it was as the car drove off without waiting for a response, leaving them alone once more in the parking lot, even as the pair turned back to each other. Seeing the mutual looks of shock caused the two to laugh at one another and themselves as they relaxed slightly.

"So…"

"So…"

"I guess the party's moved." Ron smiled as his arms moved back towards Kim's waist.

"And we're invited." Kim reflected Ron's smile as her arms nestled on his shoulder and around his neck.

"We could skip." Ron offered.

"We should probably make an appearance. You did just win the game after all. What kind of Mad Dog party would it be without the Unstoppable Stoppable anyway?" Kim leaned in until the edge of her nose was pressed against Ron's.

"I suppose it would be a chance to flex some of my bon-diggity moves on the dance floor." Ron's voice seemed to slowly drift off as his eyes fell into Kim's.

"Sounds like a party." Kim decided as she pressed her lips against his.

Although neither of them had the presence of mind to check the time, it was another twenty minutes before either of them climbed into Kim's car and another fifteen minutes after that before they finally drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie knocked insistently on the door as it leaked loud music and cries of delight and amusement. Cursing silently to herself for the umpteenth time this evening, she again slammed her fists against the door, demanding attention.

A fumbling of the door knob and the front lock finally responded as the door stumbled awkwardly open.

"Kim?" Bonnie cried out in horror.

"Oh, hey B." Kim couldn't help the smug grin as she leaned lazily against the side of the door. "Great party."

"KP, hurry up." Ron rushed to Kim's side. "Tara's switching the dance tracks, and I've still got to show these guys how to break a leg without actually breaking it, so come on." Ron never even seemed to notice Bonnie as he hurriedly planted a kiss on her cheek before turning to rush back inside.

"Well are you going to let me in?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"Oh, gosh B." Kim tried her best to feign disappointment. "I'm sorry, but Tara's place isn't as big, so there's kind of a space restriction and we're already at max capacity. You know, for fire codes and all that."

"Kim." Bonnie's growl was cut off as the door slammed back in her face. The brunette continued to knock and cry out but it was obvious that her cries went unheard over the sound of music inside.

The End


End file.
